


Nice To Meet You

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Normal Asshole Bill Cipher, Reverse Pines, So is Bill, The Reverse Pines are unimpressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher meets the Reverse Pines Twins and is horribly unimpressed with the two maniacal little hellions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this here as well. I really need to go find all my stuff off tumblr and just post it here so it's easier for people to access. Ugh. Daunting task.

“Well well, what do we have here.” The chipper voice echoed about the trees and Dipper and Mable looked up, twin sneers on their faces. Above them a single gigantic eye opened in the nights sky, slowly a face began to form around it until the grinning blonde haired Bill Cipher was hovering above them. “If it isn’t Dead Forest and Burning Star.”  

“Cipher,” Dipper huffed crossing his arms over his chest. “Shouldn’t you be sniveling in a corner somewhere?” The words made Mable snicker and he smirked in response to his sister’s glee.   

Surprisingly enough, Bill laughed too. It was an overly cheerful, haunting thing that clung to the trees long after he himself had stopped. “So you’re the little terrors that had my counterpart running scared.” He mused dropping down from the sky to float around them. His uncovered eye ran over them slowly as he twirled his cane. A snicker left him, “not nearly as cute as mine.”   

Mable frowned. “You’re different, usually you’re shaking by now.” She shifted her weight and dropped a hand on her hip. “I don’t like it, you’re more fun when you’re crying.”

  “And you’re more fun when you’re laughing.” Bill shot back, grin stretching so wide on his face it looked like it may just split open. “Of course I’m not the same you angry hellions. I’m me and hes he.” Shrugging, Bill crossed his arms behind his head. “Honestly I prefer me, he’s always been a coward.”  

“So if you’re not Bill,” Dipper began slowly, “then who are you?”  

The dream demon laughed again and suddenly he was in Dipper’s face. “Did I ever say I wasn’t Bill Cipher?” He demanded cheerfully, tapping the tip of his can against the underside of the male pines chin. There was a slight movement to their left and Bill’s cane was shooting out, pressing against Mable’s throat instead. “Now now Burning Star, no need for that.” He cooed, wide unblinking eye never leaving Dipper’s face as he spoke. “We’re just having a conversation, just a little fun.”  

“Counterpart,” the muttered word had Bill’s grin going impossibly wider. Dipper scowled at him. “You’re not from our world are you?”  

“Ding ding ding!” Bill screeched shooting back and producing a large screaming clock from thin air. It disappeared in an inferno of blue fire seconds later. “Someone give Dead Forest here a prize!” He dissolved into a short fit of laughter before cutting himself off abruptly and scowling.   

Against their will, the twin’s felt shiver’s drip down their spine’s at the loss of the demon’s grin. “Disappointing, Pine Tree would’ve figured that out much faster.”   

“Hey!” Mable snapped as Dipper frowned. “How dare you speak to my brother that way.”   

“And you!” Bill continued rounding on her. “You’re not nearly as creative as Shooting Star! I mean,’ he gestured to her clothes angrily, “what are you wearing, a leotard?!” He demanded incredulously.   

“That’s so boring, and simple and blue and,” he looked between her and Dipper. “You two even match! You’re wearing matching outfits!” He ran his hands down his face moaning. “Really, I can’t believe you’re doing the twins in matching outfits thing!”  

“These are our performance clothes you butt.” Mable snapped with a growl. “We just finished a show.”  

Cipher paused in his anguished flailing and peered out from between his fingers at them. “Performance?” He asked sounding intrigued. “What kind of performance?”

  “Our magic show.” The long haired brunette scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.   

“We’re psychics,” Dipper continued haughtily, “ we do tricks and tell people their futures.”  

“Psychics?” The demon sounded confused as he removed his hands from his face entirely. “But you’re not-” he trailed off as he caught sight of the blue pendants shining dully at the base’s of Dipper’s neck and nestled in Mable’s hair. A snort caught in his throat and he slapped a hand over his mouth. His body shook as he struggled to hold it in until finally it was too much and he tossed his head back, laughing helplessly. 

  Dipper sneered up at him, adjusting his cape. “I don’t like him.” He commented to his twin who nodded in agreement.  

“You two have the pendant!” Cipher got out between great, echoing laughs. “Split in two, for two fake magicians!” His laughter began to calm, fading into quiet snickering as he wiped a tear from his never blinking eye. “Oh, thats just too good. Angrier and not as creative, clever or cute but still interesting. No wonder you’re dead and burning.”

  “Stop saying that.” Mable growled, her eyes flashing blue. “We are us, don’t compare us to anyone else.”  

“It doesn’t matter if there are other versions of us.” Her brother agreed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “We’re the best, without a doubt.”   

“The best?” Bill questioned and his face was right there again, inches away from Dipper’s, eye wide and smile unwavering. Dipper twitched, longing to bury a knife into that damn eye. He stiffened as long, black gloved finger’s caught his chin, squeezing tightly and he couldn’t help but glare at this strange, cheerful Bill. “Wrong,” Bill drawled sounding far too chipper, “you don’t even do defiance right.” A thumb came up, pressing hard to the corner of Dipper’s eye.  

“It’s all in the eyes Dead Forest and all I see in your eyes,” his eye glowed red as he continued, “is arrogance. Do you know how boring that is? It’s not even confidence which is always fun.” He hummed thoughtfully, thumb sliding to the side to cover Dipper’s now closed eye. “Maybe you’d look better if I tore your eyes out.”  

Before he could say anything else, a glowing blue knife buried itself in his head. He didn’t even twitch, instead grinning off to the side where Mable stood with her hand held high and her eyes glowing a bright, angry blue. “I’ve gotta say, I’m getting really sick of you touching my brother.”   

Bill laughed, his grip on Dipper’s chin loosening. “Well look at you Burning Star, seems like there’s still a little light in you after all.”  

“Hey,” Dipper snapped, finger hooking in Bill’s bow tie as the demon began to drift towards Mable. Cipher raised an eyebrow at him and the male twin smirked. “It’s rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation.”

  The demon’s eyes brightened even more and he looked between the two of them. “Well I’ll be.” He burst out into another round of disturbing laughter, floating up and away from both of the always protective Pine Twins. Immediately, Mable rushed to Dipper’s side, hand coming up to cover her twin’s shoulder. “You’re not as boring as I thought! All of the life your forest has left is in your sister and all of your light is in your brother!”   He tilted his head to the side and continued tilting until it looked broken, laughing all the while. “You left it with each other, I should’ve seen that coming!”  

“Do you ever stop laughing?!” Mable demanded, all her patience officially spent.  

“No!” Bill yelled gleefully. “But hey, you two have been more fun then I thought you’d be, so I’m going to give you a little gift.”

 “We don’t want it.” Dipper rejected flatly and Bill tutted.  

“Don’t say that before you’ve heard what it is Dead Forest.”  “Stop calling me th-”

  “I’m going to stop your universe from imploding!” Bill cheered throwing confetti about. “Surprise!”

  The twin’s eyes went wide. “What?!” They demanded in unison and Bill snickered.  

“You see,” he began and a picture of a sobbing blue Bill appeared over his head, “when my counterpart left your universe he tore a bit of it out with him.” The sobbing Bill rushed through a door, slamming it shut behind him, bits of torn fabric and thread hanging about him as he fled. “Without it, your universe will rip itself apart trying to compensate for whats missing but it can’t so,” the little pictures formed an equally small universe which began to tear and burn before finally exploding, “poof! No universe, and no survivors!"  
   
The twins seethed, their tiny fists clenching. “That idiot,” Dipper hissed, “the next time I see him I’ll-"

  “Now now don’t be vulgar.” Cipher soothed with a grin and a strip of glowing tape appeared over Dipper’s mouth. The boy let out a muffled shout and Mable immediately attempted to pull it off her twin’s face. “Luckily for you two, I’ve decided to drag him out of the little pocket dimension he’s holed himself up in, I won’t even ask for your eternal servitude as payment!”

  “Lucky us,” Mable grumbled, still struggling with the tape on Dipper’s mouth.   

“Lucky is right!” The demon agreed. “You two are interesting enough to keep alive but I’ll admit, I don’t really feel like playing any games with you.” He snapped his finger’s and the tape keeping Dipper quiet disappeared. “I’d rather mess with Pine Tree and Shooting Star but hey, don’t let that get you down Reverse Pines. I’m sure you’re loads of fun.”   

“But who knows, maybe one day I’ll need something from you two. So just consider this a favor.” He flicked his wrist and a piece of paper fluttered down between them. Dipper picked it up and glared at the fancily dressed triangle burning on the front. “A favor which I fully expect to be returned. But for now,” he took off his top hat and sketched a graceful yet mocking bow, “I bid you a fond farewell.” With those words he disappeared in a flash of light.  

They stared up at the spot that the peculiar dream demon had previously occupied with twin frown’s on their faces. “I still don’t like him.” Dipper said at last.  

“Yep.” Mable agreed. “Get rid of that paper before it tries to eat us or something.”  

With a disgusted sound Dipper crumpled it up and dropped it, only for it to pop out of existence and reappear in his pocket. Scowling at his pocket he turned back to his sister. “I was wrong, I don’t just dislike him,” he scowled up at the sky, eyes flashing. “I hate him.”


End file.
